The present invention relates to vehicle suspension systems, and more particularly, to a vehicle suspension system in which a computer controls damping and spring forces to optimize ride and handling characteristics under a wide range of driving conditions.
Vehicle suspension systems have heretofore included shock absorbers, springs (coil, leaf, air or torsion bar), axle housings, torque arms, A-frames, anti-roll bars, stabilizers, and so forth. These components have been assembled in various combinations to produce the desired ride and handling characteristics of the vehicle. In a typical suspension system, changes in the spacing between axles and the body/chassis are cushioned by springs. Spring vibration is limited by dampers which are usually called shock absorbers. The shock absorbers dissipate the energy stored in the springs by gradually forcing oil through orifices and valves. The flow resistance encountered by the oil results in compression and rebound forces which control the spring movement. The work done by the oil as it moves through the valves converts energy stored in the springs into heat which is dissipated from the shock absorbers into the surrounding air.
The amount of force exerted by a spring is proportional to how far it is deflected. The amount of force exerted by a hydraulic shock absorber is proportional to the velocity of the piston therein. Modern hydraulic shock absorbers include, for example, a six-stage valve system (three compression stages and three rebound stages) to provide optimum control at various piston velocities.
The goal in a conventional suspension system is to match the resistance or control force of the shock absorbers to the forces generated by their corresponding springs in a manner that will yield the desired ride and handling characteristics. The control forces which conventional shock absorbers exhibit during compression and rebound are determined by their particular bleed valves, blow-off valves, spring discs, blow-off springs or piston restrictions, etc. The damping curves (force versus piston velocity) of conventional shock absorbers are predetermined by their construction and are not adjusted during vehicle travel.
In the past various manual and automatic vehicle leveling systems have been devised for maintaining a predetermined height between the sprung mass of the vehicle (frame and body) and the unsprung mass (wheels, drive train, front axle and rear axle). Many of these systems pump air into, or discharge air from, air springs to raise or lower the vehicle body relative to its wheels. Exemplary vehicle leveling systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,574,352; 3,584,893; 3,666,286; 3,830,138; 3,873,123; 4,017,099; 4,054,295; 4,076,275; 4,084,830; 4,162,083; 4,164,664; 4,105,216; 4,168,840; and 4,185,845. The principal object of such vehicle leveling systems is to accommodate variations in vehicle load rather than to actively adjust shock absorbers and springs during vehicle travel to improve ride and handling.
Other vehicle suspension systems have been developed for automatically accommodating dynamic loading effects during vehicle travel. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,967,062; 2,993,705; and 3,608,925 disclose systems for controlling the roll of a vehicle, for example, during a turn. U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,883 discloses a vehicle suspension system in which a wheel-to-body displacement transducer and an acceleration transducer on the vehicle body produce signals which are utilized to vary the damping forces in the system. U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,154 discloses a vehicle suspension system in which signals from a plurality of wheel axle velocity transducers are utilized in varying the damping forces. British Pat. No. 1,522,795 discloses a vehicle suspension system in which an electrically actuable spool valve controls the application of fluid pressure to a damping control valve.
Other actively controlled vehicle suspension systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,247,749; 2,973,969; 3,124,368; 3,321,210; 3,502,347; and 4,215,403.